Two Wizards, A Scientist and the Parallel World
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after Cursed Child, Albus and Scorpius are set to begin their 5th year at Hogwarts, but we're sidetracked in seeing Mundungas Fletcher with a Time Turner, but then Delphini showed up, who wants the device. After a magical brawl went awry, the two boys went to a world similar to the Muggle world where they do not exist. Then a scientist showed up to aid them. KAMEN RIDER BUILD
1. Aftermath of the Cursed Child

**Two Wizards, A Physicist, And A Parallel World**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Harry Potter**_ is owned by J. K Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my second-ever Harry Potter fanfic. Been a fan ever since the first film, **_The Sorcerer's Stone/Philosopher's Stone_** was released in theaters since 2001, and throughout the years I got to know about the series via the succeeding films, unaware about the fact that the series originated from the books from England.

Having seen all the films that culminated in **_The Deathly Hallows part 2_** , I felt that this was the end till I happened to visit a relative who has all the books and I started reading them, where I discovered that some parts of the novels were not included in the films.

When I heard about a new Harry Potter project is being made, it made me curious about what it is until I found out that it was a theatre play that serves as a sequel to the Harry Potter series, which took place nearly a decade after Deathly Hallows. That play, which came in 2017, would turn out to be **_Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_** , and it ultimately became a direct sequel, taking place 19 years after The Deathly Hallows film.

While it revived my interest in the series as it featured a new generation of Potter characters, which is somewhat similar to the manga series, **Boruto** , I was clueless as to what to expect and how to follow the flow of the story.

Thanks to Wikipedia, I was able to read the synopsis, yet I was unable to come up with an inspiration to make a fanfic version. After some time, It took a past anime series to give me an inspiration, in which it gave me some ideas in making a new story.

This fic is inspired from the 1999 anime series, **Dual: Parallel Trouble Adventure** , though I will keep this fic as a strictly Harry Potter story, retaining their magic, but the main characters will face problems later on in succeeding chapters.

Like my other Harry Potter fic, the characters of the Harry Potter universe depicted here is directly based from the film series, since that is how I got familiar with, thus Albus and Scorpius' appearances will be based directly from their first appearance from the epilogue scene of the film, **Deathly Hallows part 2** (portrayed by Arthur Bowen and Bertie Gilbert respectively).

Rose Weasley, on the other hand, will be based on her film appearance (portrayed by Helena Barlow).

As to what role will this parallel world would portray, a little patience. You will soon find out once the next chapters come in to play.Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **1:** **Norowareta Kodomo no Yoha**_

The Wizarding World. Year 2020.

A world where wizards and witches live, and some work. A world where magic exists, and that world is kept secret from the real world, which is known to the Wizarding World as the MUGGLE world.

The scene shifts at a castle where it is revealed to be **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** , where several individuals appeared, in which they underwent a serious battle, but nevertheless everything seemed to be under control, where **Minverva McGonnagal** and **Ginny Potter** stood there awaiting, and the elderly witch gave a nod upon seeing who appeared in front of her.

The individuals who appeared via magic are:

\- **Harry Potter**

\- **Hermione Granger-Weasley**

\- **Draco Malfoy**

\- **Albus Severus Potter**

\- **Scorpius Malfoy**

\- **Delphini**

Ginny rushed and hugged her husband, Harry, then at her son, as she was worried about what the two went through, whilst Draco and Scorpius looked on as a dejected Delphini, who is bound in chains, loses the will and begged Harry to either kill her or use a memory charm to render her amnesiac, but Harry came to sympathize with her, seeing that all she ever wanted is for her blood father, **Voldermort** , to acknowledge her as his daughter.

He told Delphini that no matter what she does, Voldermort will never acknowledge her as he sees everyone as mere tool and pawn, and that the dark lord is incapable of love, and tells her to accept it and move on, while at the same time face the consequences of her actions.

"I am sorry, Delphini."

"..."

"No matter what you do or intend to do...Voldermort will never acknowledge you as his blood child."

"What...why...?"

"Voldermort is incapable of love. He never cares...he is even willing to kill even his own subordinates. I believe the reason why he allowed to conceive you is to do his bidding in the event he is defeated for good. You are no more than a mere tool to him."

"No...no..."

"I am sorry...but that is the truth. Also, you must face the consequences of your actions."

"..."

Delphini could only stare in dismay and defeat, and she did not offer a rebuttal as she is slowly taken away, but not before giving out a rather ominous warning, telling Harry and Albus that they will regret not killing her, and vowed that she will do anything to bring her blood father back and that he will recognize her as his child and apparent heir.

Harry, however, told her to accept the fact that Voldermort will not acknowledge her, reminding that the dark lord is incapable of love and affection, but Delphini would not back down and promised that she will escspe and get her revenge.

"It's pointless, Delphini."

"Wrong...I will prove you wrong!"

"..."

"I will escape...I will kill you and your off-springs...and go back in time and make HIM acknowledge me as his child!"

"Accept it, Delphini..."

"Never! I will do everything I can!"

"..."

"So swears Delphini...daughter of the dark lord!"

As Delphini is taken away, the rest left, and there Harry brought Albus to a cemetery where **Cedric Diggory** , Harry's classmate at Hogwarts during his school year over 20 years ago, is buried, and there Harry spoke to Cedric's grave and apologize for what happened.

Albus silently apologized for meddling the past, and the father and son continued to offer prayers before departing, in which they intend to repair their strained relationship brought about by Albus' difficult time at Hogwarts due to being sorted into Slytherin.

-x-

An undetermined amount of time has passed, and life at England, as well at the Wizarding World, were evidently peaceful, as the Potter family is enjoying a familial bonding as Harry and Albus have reconciled, while at the same time, Albus opened up to his dad about his struggles at Hogwarts due to being sorted into Slytherin.

Harry then gave him advice on how to handle the pressures and dealing with detractors without resorting to violence, as Harry himself experienced similar situations during his youth as a Hogwarts student.

A later scene (about several months later) shows that Albus is now preparing for his 5th year at Hogwarts, his relationship with his dad improved, added with the fact that Harry finally approved Scorpius as Albus' friend, especially after he and Draco came to an understanding, finally buried the hachet and started a mutual friendship, which Ginny and Hermione accepted, though Ron still remained reluctant.

The scene shifts at Diagon Alley where Albus and Scorpius are off to buy books for their upcoming school year, and along the way they meet up with **Rose Weasley** , where she is now quite friendly towards Draco's son. The trio are walking the streets when they passed by the Weasley shop where **Ron** and **George** are overseeing their business, and there Rose invited Albus and Scorpius to visit there, as she wants to greet her dad and uncle.

Albus and Scorpius accepted, as they want to see what the store is like before deciding to buy the books they intend to buy.

"Sure, I'll go. Want to see what the shop is like. Scorpius, want to tag along?"

"Yeah, it might piqued my interest."

"Good. We're coming, Rose."

"Hey, Al...think your uncles are going to give you discounts?"

"That depends. Want to buy something?"

"We'll see."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Right."

As Rose and Albus entered the shop, George smiled as he greeted his niece and nephew, and immediately offered them some complimentary items free of charge, which the two teens happily accepted and thanked their uncle.

Ron came and hugged his daughter, asking her and Albus if they went to Diagon Alley, in which the two teens said that they will head there after this, and Albus looked around, noticing that Scorpius is missing, and Rose tells her cousin that he'll show up, which Albus joked that Scorpius is probably buying roses for her, causing her to roll her eyes and jokingly said that she might be impressed if Scorpius really intend to do that.

George smirked and whispered to Ron, jokingly stated that Rose got a potential suitor, which Ron sighed and said that he is unsure about this, but is told to let go of the past, stating that Draco is a changed man, as well as he and Harry have already let go of the past and are now friends. George tells Ron to try and befriend Scorpius so as to see what kind of person he is before judging him.

"Are you serious, George?"

"Bloody right I am, Ron. We're not in Hogwarts anymore. Draco's grown up and he's no longer the guy we hate. He even played a role in saving Harry and son."

"Well..."

"Even though Albus is in Slytherin, he never get into trouble at Hogwarts...well save for using the Time Turner and all...but he still behaved himself, thanks to Draco's son. Also, try befriending the kid."

"Eh? You mean..."

"Right. Get to know Scorpius. Personally. If he is as arrogant as his grandpa and grandma Malfoy...or rather Draco's parents...then you can have an issue with Scorps. But I think the kid looks okay. Just give him a chance."

"Oh...fine."

"That's the Weasley way, Ron."

By then Scorpius came in running, panting, and had a worried look, which Albus asked what is wrong, and there Scorpius showed him the latest newspaper, showing that Delphini has escaped Azkaban, which caused Ron to get alarmed, as he is sure that Azkaban is escape-proof and that the guards there are not easy to corrupt.

He approached Scorpius and asked him if he is telling the truth, and if it is, how was he able to find out about it, which the blond-haired boy said that Draco sent it to him via owl, and this made Ron worried, as the first thing that comes to mind is what Harry told him about what Delphini said before being sent and imprisoned: revenge; revival of Voldermort.

Ron tells Albus, Rose and Scorpius to use the Flo powder and head for the Burrow, stating that it is a pre-emptive measure for safety, telling them that he will inform Harry and Draco about it. Ron gave the three teens some Flo powder and instructed them to head for a chimney so that they can initiate the transport to the Burrow.

As Ron left to contact Harry, Albus is ready to do as told, but Draco turn around and saw someone from a distance, sneakily heading to an alley. Draco seemingly recognized the fellow and is tempted to follow that person, prompting Albus to follow suit and asked his friend what is he going to do, and there Draco told him that the person he saw happened to be holding an item that resembled the Time Turner, and that the person he saw, though an elderly man, is still recognizable.

"Scorpius...where are you going?"

"Following that guy."

"Why?"

"I recognize that old man...and he's carrying an item...a very dangerous item."

"What item, Scorpius?"

"The Time Turner. The same item we tinkered before, Al."

"What?"

"I'll explain it on the way."

Scorpius told Albus that the person of interest is **Mundungus Fletcher** , whom he learned via the research he made when he did some research on Harry Potter during his time as a Hogwarts student. Albus wondered why Fletcher is carrying an item that resembled the Time Turner, and what would he do with it, which Scorpius said that he learned that Fletcher is a thief and has a penchant for selling stolen items of high value, so it is among the possibilities that Fletcher might intend to sell it.

However, Scorpius stopped as a shocked look on his face made Albus worried, and so is Rose, as she was following the two boys. Albus asked what is wrong, and there Scorpius said that, although a hunch, he has a feeling that Delphini might approach Fletcher, reasoning that she would do anything to avert Voldermort's death and sensed that she might do a different approach to prevent Voldermort's death, and the Time Turner may play a role.

Albus became worried at what Scorpius is implying, sensing that if Delphini intends to go back in time and try to change the past in a different way, it might affect the present, and tells Rose to inform her parents and Albus' dad about it, while he and Scorpius would follow Fletcher and see if he is really carrying a Time Turner.

Rose is worried, yet she nodded, and she went to Scorpius, which she makes him promise to protect Albus, which he nodded and assure that he will do everything to protect his best friend and not let any harm come to him no matter what.

Rose is still worried, and thinking that she is worried about him, Scorpius also said that he will make sure that everything will be okay as he will protect her and ensure that Delphini won't affect anything that would negate her existence, which Rose was quite surprised, which Albus jokingly stated that he is declaring his love for Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes and tells Draco if and should he manage to stop Delphini and return in one piece along with Albus, she will consider taking him to a date, which Scorpius enthusiastically accepted.

"Really, Rose?"

"Well..."

"..."

"If you and Albus managed to come back in one piece, I may consider taking you on a date..."

"Sure! It's a promise!"

"Maybe I exaggerated too much..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just go and make sure you and my cousin are okay, get it?"

After that, the two Slytherin students left the area to secretly follow Fletcher, intending to find out if he really has the Time Turner, and if he does, the two boys will have to wrestle it away before Delphini shows up, assuming that Scorpius' hunch is correct.

Rose then head back to the shop where George saw her and asked what is she still doing here, and when told about what Albus and Scorpius are planning, her uncle became worried and he brought out his wand and uses a communication spell to contact Harry, and in the midst of their discussion, George and Rose learned from Harry that the Time Turner was stolen, along with Delphini's surprise escape from Azkaban.

Soon Harry became worried when told by Rose about what Albus and Scorpius are intending to do, and a minute later, Harry arrived via the Flo powder through a chimney, and approached his niece and asked if she is sure about Fletcher holding the Time Turner, which Rose said that she only heard it from Scorpius a few minutes ago.

This made Harry feel worried and concerned, since while Fletcher is seemingly not a problem, there are other factors to consider, such as Fletcher meeting up with other potential clients willing to buy the Time Turner, but also remaining Death Eaters wanting to take the device to try altering Voldermort's fate, and this includes Delphini.

He asked Rose where they went, and she tells him where she last saw Albus and Scorpius.

"Rose, do you know where Albus and Scorpius went?"

"They went far north, near an alley."

"And the person of interest...is he alone?"

"Sort of, Uncle Harry."

"I see."

"Uncle..."

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"..."

Not wasting time, Harry uses magic to contact Draco, who arrived moments later, and the two former arch-rivals talked, where Draco agreed to assist Harry in tracking down their sons, and there Harry brought out the Marauder's Map and stated that this will help in finding their sons' locations, and the two adults are ready to move out.

Harry told Rose to stay here with George, and then told George to inform Ron and Hermione of the current situation, and George tells Harry and Draco to be careful, stating that Delphini is quite dangerous despite the fact that she operates solo.

"You be careful, Harry."

"I will."

"The dark lord's daughter is not an easy opponent, just like you told me."

"I know, George."

"And I mean it. According to what Hermione told me, Delphini is dangerous even when operating solo. She might get more dangerous if she were to find suitable allies..."

"I doubt she would. She prefer to go solo since that's what she did a year ago."

"Then make sure you come back safe, Harry. And Draco, you help too. Your son is..."

"I know. Albus would be devastated if my son gets hurt. Harry, we should go."

"Right, Draco. See you later, George."

Nodding, Harry and Draco leaves and intend to find their sons, hoping that trouble has not yet commenced, and even hoped that Fletcher is alone, as the last thing they ever want is to get into an encounter with Delphini, predicting that she has stolen a wand to arm herself.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the plot details make up for it, as a new adventure awaits the new generation of Potters and Weasley coming your way, and this is sort of an inspiration from the Boruto anime…

Mundungus Fletcher, who is introduced in the film Dealthly Hallows part 1, appeared, and though had a short appearance with no lines, he still plays an important role, so more on him in the next chapter. Its quite a tad that after Deathly hallows part 1, he did not appear in part 2 and there is no word on what became of him, hence it gave me ideas on how to use him.

And despite his advanced age, I had him portray as the same guy as before.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Albus and Scorpius trails Fletcher to find out why he has the time turner and who he intend to sell it to, while keeping an eye on Delphini, as they suspect that she may be after the device given her desire to save her blood father and make him acknowledge her.

Harry and Draco are also on the move, where they would soon encounter some OLD ACQUAINTANCES…

See you in March…

Reviews are welcomed…


	2. Magical Melee

**Two Wizards, A Scientist and a Parallel World**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Harry Potter**_ is owned by J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Toei and Ishimori Productions

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the action will intensify as Potter and his friends are now aware that something bad is about to happen, and with their children are about to get embroiled in an imminent situation, they will have to make their move and save Albus and Scorpius before something bad is about to happen.

And expect someone to appear before the end of this chapter.

Well then…read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ ** _Mahō no kinsetsu kōgeki_**

The scene shifts at Azkaban, where Hermione Granger-Weasley, who is now the Minister of Magic, is surveying the area after getting the report that Delphini has escaped and saw the bodies if several guards being put inside body bags, and this made her worried, especially after seeing what Delphini can do when armed with a wand.

One of the ministry guards came and informed her that someone has slipped a wand inside and gave it to Delphini which caused to to use the wand and kill the guards and then escaped her cell. Moreover, the ministry guard also reported that the one who aided in Delphini's escape was a remnant of Voldermort's Death Eater army, and somehow learned of Delphini's existence and probably attempted to use her as a way to revive Voldermort.

By then the ministry guard showed Hermione the body of the Death Eater, and both found out that he was killed by a killing curse, which points out to Delphini, realizing that she is not interested in raising an army, and deduced that she is still intent in bringing Voldermort back to life by changing history.

"As you can see, Minister Weasley…this person…a Death Eater..was killed by a killing curse magic attack…"

"I can guess."

"Added with the fact that she escaped…"

"That's Delphini for you. She chose to operate solo than forging an army."

"Shall we make arrangements and send our best Aurors to find Delphini, Minister Weasley?"

"Yes. Please do so. Delphini is very dangerous."

"Minister Weasley! Minister Weasley!"

"Yes?"

By then another ministry guard came and told Hermione that he got intel about someone who stole the Time Turner and she thought about it, where she became worried about a possible scenario, and tells the guard to have the best ministry employees assembled and ready for a serious search, which the guard nodded.

"Go…inform the other ministry officials…we have an emergency."

"Yes…what's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. Delphini escaping…the time turner…"

"Are you…?"

"There's no time…inform everyone…at once."

"Yes, minister."

"And tell them to arm themselves fully."

"Yes, minister."

"…"

-x-

Somewhere within the vicinity of Diagon Alley, Scorpius Malfoy, with classmates Albus Potter and Rose Granger saw someone, which Scorpius is familiar with, in which Scorpius told Albus that the person of interest is **Mundangus Fletcher** , whom he learned via the research he made when he did some research on Harry Potter during his time as a Hogwarts student.

Albus wondered why Fletcher is carrying an item that resembled the Time Turner, and what would he do with it, which Scorpius said that he learned that Fletcher is a thief and has a penchant for selling stolen items of high value, so it is among the possibilities that Fletcher might intend to sell it.

However, Scorpius stopped as a shocked look on his face made Albus worried, and so is Rose, as she was following the two boys. Albus asked what is wrong, and there Scorpius said that, although a hunch, he has a feeling that Delphini might approach Fletcher, reasoning that she would do anything to avert Voldermort's death and sensed that she might do a different approach to prevent Voldermort's death, and the Time Turner may play a role.

Albus became worried at what Scorpius is implying, sensing that if Delphini intends to go back in time and try to change the past in a different way, it might affect the present, and tells Rose to inform her parents and Albus also tells her to inform his dad about it, while he and Scorpius would follow Fletcher and see if he is really carrying a Time Turner.

"Rose…go tell uncle Hermione and uncle Ron…"

"Huh?"

"Tell them about it."

"What are you…?"

"Scorpius and I will go after Mr. Fletcher."

"But…"

"We'll be okay, don't worry."

"…"

Rose is worried, yet she nodded, and she went to Scorpius, which she makes him promise to protect Albus, which he nodded and assure that he will do everything to protect his best friend and not let any harm come to him no matter what.

Rose is still worried, and thinking that she is worried about him, Scorpius also said that he will make sure that everything will be okay as he will protect her and ensure that Delphini won't affect anything that would negate her existence, which Rose was quite surprised, which Albus jokingly stated that he is declaring his love for Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes and tells Draco if and should he manage to stop Delphini and return in one piece along with Albus, she will consider taking him to a date, which Scorpius enthusiastically accepted.

"Really, Rose?"

"Well..."

"..."

"If you and Albus managed to come back in one piece, I may consider taking you on a date..."

"Sure! It's a promise!"

"Maybe I exaggerated too much..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just go and make sure you and my cousin are okay, get it?"

After that, the two Slytherin students left the area to secretly follow Fletcher, intending to find out if he really has the Time Turner, and if he does, the two boys will have to wrestle it away before Delphini shows up, assuming that Scorpius' hunch is correct.

Rose then head back to the shop where George saw her and asked what is she still doing here, and when told about what Albus and Scorpius are planning, her uncle became worried and he brought out his wand and uses a communication spell to contact Harry, and in the midst of their discussion, George and Rose learned from Harry that the Time Turner was stolen, along with Delphini's surprise escape from Azkaban.

Soon Harry became worried when told by Rose about what Albus and Scorpius are intending to do, and a minute later, Harry arrived via the Flo powder through a chimney, and approached his niece and asked if she is sure about Fletcher holding the Time Turner, which Rose said that she only heard it from Scorpius a few minutes ago.

This made Harry feel worried and concerned, since while Fletcher is seemingly not a problem, there are other factors to consider, such as Fletcher meeting up with other potential clients willing to buy the Time Turner, but also remaining Death Eaters wanting to take the device to try altering Voldermort's fate, and this includes Delphini.

He asked Rose where they went, and she tells him where she last saw Albus and Scorpius.

"Rose, do you know where Albus and Scorpius went?"

"They went far north, near an alley."

"And the person of interest...is he alone?"

"Sort of, Uncle Harry."

"I see."

"Uncle..."

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"..."

Not wasting time, Harry uses magic to contact Draco, who arrived moments later, and the two former arch-rivals talked, where Draco agreed to assist Harry in tracking down their sons, and there Harry brought out the Marauder's Map and stated that this will help in finding their sons' locations, and the two adults are ready to move out.

Harry told Rose to stay here with George, and then told George to inform Ron and Hermione of the current situation, and George tells Harry and Draco to be careful, stating that Delphini is quite dangerous despite the fact that she operates solo.

"You be careful, Harry."

"I will."

"The dark lord's daughter is not an easy opponent, just like you told me."

"I know, George."

"And I mean it. According to what Hermione told me, Delphini is dangerous even when operating solo. She might get more dangerous if she were to find suitable allies..."

"I doubt she would. She prefer to go solo since that's what she did a year ago."

"Then make sure you come back safe, Harry. And Draco, you help too. Your son is..."

"I know. Albus would be devastated if my son gets hurt. Harry, we should go."

"Right, Draco. See you later, George."

Nodding, Harry and Draco leaves and intend to find their sons, hoping that trouble has not yet commenced, and even hoped that Fletcher is alone, as the last thing they ever want is to get into an encounter with Delphini, predicting that she has stolen a wand to arm herself.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at an alley, where Fletcher is checking the items he has stolen. He has become an elderly lost cause as he enjoyed his hobby despite his current age, and all he thinks at this time is making easy money, and once he makes enough, he would go into hiding and take things easy.

He inspects the items he took and is rather pleased with what he got until he took out the Time Turner, which, surprisingly, he is unaware of, and assumed it to be a very priceless pendant, and felt that he might make a fortune if he sells it at a very high price.

Fletcher smirked as he is about to sell it at the black market when Albus and Scorpius showed up and confronted Fletcher, and demanded that he hand over the Time Turner, saying that the device is dangerous should it land in the wrong hands.

Fletcher mentally whined as the last thing he expect was someone to interrupt him.

"Mr. Fletcher!"

"Huh? What?"

"Hand it over."

"Hand over…what…?"

"The time turner."

"I do not know…"

"Don't lie! That device is dangerous…especially when in the wrong hands!"

"Um…well…"

Fletcher started to panic a bit and offered the two teens the rest of his loot as bribes, but the two teens would have none of it and demanded that he surrender the Time Turner, as well as urging Fletcher to turn himself in and try to change for the better.

Fletcher tried to talk his way out and began to tell Albus in a flattering way about how great Harry Potter is, but Albus rebuked him for using the Potter name, and aimed his wand at Fletcher, threatening to shoot him down is Fletcher attempted to use the Potter name again for bribery.

"Don't you dare!"

"Whoa!"

"My dad maybe famous…but that is no reason for you to use our family for personal use!"

"Easy, you might hurt someone…"

"Don't push me…"

"Hey, clam down, lad…"

"Albus!"

"Scorpius…? Whoa!"

However, Scorpius suddenly grabbed Albus by his collar and pulled him back, where a pair of MAGICAL BLASTS struck the wall and narrowly missed Albus and Fletcher, and the scene showed that Delphini is there, armed with two wands and a rather desperate, but homicidal tendency, seeing that Fletcher has the Time Turner, and she demanded that he hand it over to her.

Albus and Scorpius stood up and saw this, where the two boys were surprised to see her and are astounded to see her escaped Azkaban and now she wants the Time Turner and realized that she is still intending to change the past in order to revive Voldermort and be at his side so that once the dark lord remain alive she would make him acknowledge her as his daughter.

Albus tells Scorpius that they have to stop her which he acknowledged.

"Albus…"

"Yeah?"

"We got to stop her…"

"I know…"

"We can't let her take the time turner…"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Got a plan?"

"What about you?"

Meanwhile, Delphini ordered Fletcher to hand over the time turner, and despite being threatened, he puts up a facade and said he is willing to give it to her if she could at least pay for it, saying it is for the sake of CHARITY, and promised not to tell anyone about seeing her.

"So, how about it?"

"Hmm…?"

"I can give it to you."

"Really…?"

"Yes…if you can match my price…"

"Is that so…?"

"Yes…does 10,000 Gringotts suffice?"

"…"

Delphini smirked but then fired a magical blast which struck Fletcher on his chest, boring a hole where you can see that he was lung-shot, and he fell to the ground as she grabbed the time turner and fired successive blasts using the two wands before fleeing.

Scorpius went after Delphini with Albus following, where they were narrowly seen by Harry and Draco, where they saw Fletcher laying and bleeding, and Draco attempted to use a spell to close the wound like what Severus Snape did during Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts.

Draco then told Harry to go ahead and help Albus and Scorpius, which Harry asked if he is sure, and the former Slytherin student nodded, reasoning that Harry is the only one who can deal with Delphini and urged him to help the two boys.

"Potter…you go ahead!"

"What about you?"

"I'll try to keep Fletcher alive!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Only you can deal with Delphini!"

"…"

"And save our sons!"

"Okay!"

Nodding, Harry went ahead and after a minute, he heard sounds of magical blasts that came from another alley, where he went there and saw Delphini operating the time turner, and became worried that she would try to go back in time, and Harry drew his wand and fired at the device, causing it to fling to the air, where Delphini uses the two wands and fired, forcing Harry to back away.

As the time turner fell, Albus caught it and is about to get away, but Delphini grabbed it and fasten it around her neck as she us about to spin it one more time to activate it, but Albus struggled to pull it away, prompting Scorpius to join the fray, and the three teens struggled and fell to the ground, and during the melee, one of the trio accidentally waved a wand and a blast struck the device again, and then it glowed, where moments later, the light disappeared and Harry frantically looked around, where he noticed that Harry, Scorpius and Delphini are nowhere to be found.

Draco, Hermione and Ron arrived, and there Harry told them what happened, and the four adults became worried, and decided to head to the Ministry of Magic to come up with a way to locate the three teenagers, worried that Albus and Scotpius might not be able to stop Delphini by themselves.

-x-

The next scene showed that a strange light glowed, and there Scorpius is seen falling from the sky and landed on someone, and there Scorpius looked around and saw he is on top of a man, who appeared to be in his early 20's, and noted that he is Asian.

Scorpius apologized and asked if he is okay. The man whined at encountering a foreign teenager, which was in an Asian dialect, and there Scorpius realized that he encountered someone with a language barrier, and secretly puts on a magical device that allows him to understand any language, which he started to understand what the man is whining about, and yet the man is concerned enough to tell Scorpius to get away from here saying that it is dangerous here. Scorpius did not get the gist at first and asked where he is, and the man, identified as **Ryuga Banjou** , told Scorpius that he is in Touto, one of the three territories of Japan, which caused Scorpius to stare in surprise.

"What…what did you say, sir?"

"Huh? Are you deaf?"

"?"

"You're in Touto!"

"Touto?"

"In Japan!"

"Did you say…Japan? You're saying that I'm not in London?"

"Say what?"

By then, someone, or something, approached them and attempted to hit them, causing Ryuga to push Scorpius aside and the thing, resembling a humanoid DIAMOND, to hit a parked car, and was wrecked in two, and there Scorpius drew out his wand and fired an attack spell, which struck the opponent and only managed to stagger it back.

Scorpius approached Ryuga and asked if he is okay, but Ryuga, shown to have a protective nature towards youngsters, went ahead and attempted to fight the thing with his bare hands, but it had no effect and was punched back.

Scorpius helped him up and asked why he did that, and asked what is that thing, which Ryuga said that he has no idea.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Ow…yeah…"

"Why did you…?"

"You want to get hit by that thing?"

"What is that?"

"How should I know?"

"Is that thing…?"

"?"

By then, another man showed up, also in his early 20's, and explained to the two that right now they are facing a **Smash** , and that normal people cannot stop it. He advised the two to stand back as he brought out two finger-sized colored bottles and shook them before inserting them inside a stranger belt and spins a mixer-like lever where a transformation takes place.

Belt: " _ **RABBIT…TANK…BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? HAGANE NO MUNSOLTO! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**_ "

Ryuga and Scorpius stared in surprise as a projection materialized in front and behind the stranger, as the projections, resembling construction wires seen on making a building appeared and SLAMMED him, encasing him in an armor.

The stranger's armored appearance appeared to be _asymmetrical, as the armor has two contrasting colors, red and blue, and they appeared to spread all over its armored body, and what's more, his helmet's lens appeared to be compound-shaped, giving the appearance of INSECT EYES, and the antenna-like objects on the helmet resembled **RABBIT EARS**_.

Then the scene shows that the armored entrant is wearing a strange belt, in which the buckle appeared to be a storage for two thumb-sized bottles, and the right side of the buckle has a mixing lever.

Then his right leg and foot has a mix of colors black and blue, where the foot shows to have tire threads of a _**TANK**_ , while his left leg and foot has a mix of colors black and red, where the foot shows to have the appearance of a _**rabbit's hind foot**_.

There the armored entrant confronts the Smash, telling him that he is going down and put a stop to his rampage.

"Now then…time to begin the experiment…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though most of it focused on the Harry Potter universe, the other series finally showed up, and here Scorpius Malfoy gets to witness someone…who turns out to be **Kamen Rider Build**!

It looks like Scorpius and Albus' attempts to stop Delphini did not go well, as Scorpius ended up somewhere within the Muggle world, yet neither Albus or Delphini are around. Something may have happened, yet Scorpius has other problems to deal with at the moment.

Mundangus Fletcher, who is last seen in Deathly Hollows part 1, resurfaces, and though already an elderly, he still could not let go of his old habits, and now he has paid the price for it.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Scorpius gets to see Build in action, but then makes a shocking discovery…

Albus also appear…and also makes a discovery that he never thought would happen…

See you in June or July…

Reviews are needed...


	3. The Kamen Rider of the Muggle World

**Two Wizards, A Scientist and a Parallel World**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Harry Potter**_ is owned by J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Toei and Ishimori Productions

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the action will intensify as Scorpius get to see Kamen Rider Build in action, and things will get action-packed that will leave Draco Malfoy's son mystified.

Well then…read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3: Maguru sekai no kamen raidā_**

At the scene not far from Diagon Alley, the smoke slowly cleared and both Harry and Draco were bracing themselves in case Delphini makes a surprise attack, but then they saw that there is no one there, showing that Delphini has disappeared. Moreover, she is not the only one, as the two adults realuzed that their sons are also not present.

Albus and Scorpius are also not there, and Harry started to get frantic, seeing that his second-born son is among those missing, though Draco, also worried, was calm enough not to go into a panic, and reached out to Harry and urged him to stay calm.

It took a short while before Harry is persuaded to calm down.

"Potter!"

"…"

"Calm down!"

"…"

"Easy…"

"I…I'm fine."

"Good. We don't know what happen…but we'll sort this out."

"Okay…"

By then Hermione, Ron and some of the Ministry officials arrived at the scene and there Draco told her about what happened, and as the Ministry officials surveyed the scene, she is seen listening intently at what Draco told her, and she said that there is a possibility that Delphini and the two boys may end up somewhere in the past way beyond Delphini's intended timeline.

Harry then asked if there is a possibility to locate Albus and Scorpius somewhere within the past timeline, which Hermione said that there is a possibility but it will not be as easy as she think, stating that they need to find the right frequency to pinpoint their exact location.

"There may be a way."

"Really, Hermione?"

"But…"

"Huh?"

"It won't be that easy."

"What?"

"It's far more complex that what we thought…it may take some time…but I'll see what we can do."

"…"

One of the ministry officials came and told Hermione that Fletcher is taken to the hospital to have his wounds tended, and there she nodded as she tells Harry and Draco that they should get going and try to figure out how to find the two boys and Delphini.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at somewhere, which appeared to be the Muggle world due the appearance of some vehicles and an abandoned warehouse, which was modern in today's standards. Then the next scene showed that a strange light glowed, and there Scorpius is seen falling from the sky and landed on someone, and there Scorpius looked around and saw he is on top of a man, who appeared to be in his early 20's, and noted that he is Asian.

Scorpius apologized and asked if he is okay. The man whined at encountering a foreign teenager, which was in an Asian dialect, and there Scorpius noted that the man below him spoke of a language so foreign to him, so he secretly puts on a magical device that allows him to understand any language, which he started to understand what the man is whining about, and yet the man is concerned enough to tell Scorpius to get away from here saying that it is dangerous here.

Scorpius did not get the gist at first and asked where he is, and the man, identified as **Ryuga Banjou** , told Scorpius that he is in Touto, one of the three territories of Japan, which caused Scorpius to stare in surprise.

"What…what did you say, sir?"

"Huh? Are you deaf?"

"?"

"You're in Touto!"

"Touto?"

"In Japan!"

"Did you say…Japan? You're saying that I'm not in London?"

"Say what?"

By then, someone, or something, approached them and attempted to hit them, causing Banjou to push Scorpius aside and the thing, resembling a humanoid DIAMOND, to hit a parked car, and was wrecked in two, and there Scorpius drew out his wand and fired an attack spell, which struck the opponent and only managed to stagger it back.

Scorpius approached Banjou and asked if he is okay, but Banjou, shown to have a protective nature towards youngsters, went ahead and attempted to fight the thing with his bare hands, but it had no effect and was punched back.

Scorpius helped him up and asked why he did that, and asked what is that thing, which Banjou said that he has no idea.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Ow…yeah…"

"Why did you…?"

"You want to get hit by that thing?"

"What is that?"

"How should I know?"

"Is that thing…?"

"?"

By then, another man showed up, also in his early 20's, and explained to the two that right now they are facing a **Smash** , and that normal people cannot stop it. He advised the two to stand back as he brought out two finger-sized colored bottles and shook them before inserting them inside a stranger belt and spins a mixer-like lever where a transformation takes place.

Belt: " ** _RABBIT…TANK…BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? HAGANE NO MUNSOLTO! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!_** "

Banjou and Scorpius stared in surprise as a projection materialized in front and behind the stranger, as the projections, resembling construction wires seen on making a building appeared and SLAMMED him, encasing him in an armor.

The stranger's armored appearance appeared to be asymmetrical, as the armor has two contrasting colors, red and blue, and they appeared to spread all over its armored body, and what's more, his helmet's lens appeared to be compound-shaped, giving the appearance of INSECT EYES, and the antenna-like objects on the helmet resembled RABBIT EARS.

Then the scene shows that the armored entrant is wearing a strange belt, in which the buckle appeared to be a storage for two thumb-sized bottles, and the right side of the buckle has a mixing lever.

Then his right leg and foot has a mix of colors black and blue, where the foot shows to have tire threads of a **_TANK_** , while his left leg and foot has a mix of colors black and red, where the foot shows to have the appearance of a **_rabbit's hind foot_**.

There the armored entrant confronts the Smash, telling him that he is going down and put a stop to his rampage.

"Now then…time to begin the experiment…"

Both Banjou and Scorpius backed away as the new entrant, identified as **Kamen Rider Build** , is getting ready to fight off the opponent, the Diamond Smash, and there Scorpius is perplexed, as he assumed that the Smash is probably a new magical creature that may be previously unknown to the Wizarding World, which the teen boy has no idea what he is up against and why he ended up in Japan.

-x-

At the office of the Prime Minister, a man who works as the aide of the prime minister, identified as **Gentoku Himuro** , is inspecting some paperwork while wondering how and when will the secret of the Pandora's Box be discovered, as he is somewhat eager to know what secrets lie within the artifact, and he wondered if the artifact that caused the incident dubbed the **_Skywall Disaster_** is worth holding, as he mentally considered blaming it for causing Japan to be split into three territories, and for causing its neighboring territories, **Seito** and **Hokuto** , to show hints of wanting to invade Touto just to get their hands on the Pandora's box.

By then an employee, identified as **Nariaki Utsumi** , came rushing in, which Gentoku was slightly startled, and wondered what Utsumi has something to report about, and there he was told that Banjou is sighted, along with the enigmatic Kamen Rider, and Utsumi's words aroused Gentoku's curiosity after hearing this.

"What did you say…?"

"Reports told me that the escaped convict is sighted…along with a Smash…and the Kamen Rider!"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, I mean it!"

"…"

"Gentoku-san…?"

"…"

"Gentoku-san…?"

Seeing that his father, the prime minister identified as **Taizan Himuro** , is not around as he is busy with other matters, Gentroku decided to do the usual and ordered Utsumi to have the Guardians mobilized, in which he asks if they are going to apprehend Banjou and the Smash, which Gentoku said that they are, since the military is tasked to safeguard the peace of Touto.

Utsumi then asks about the reported sighting of the Kamen Rider, which Gentoku said it would depend on the situation, which Utsumi commented that the Prime Minister said that the Kamen Rider is deemed to be a threat to anyone, but Gentoku maintained that it would depend on the target's actions.

Gentoku decreed that they would have to wait and see before making a decision on whether to apprehend the Kamen Rider or not.

"Listen…about the Kamen Rider…"

"Yes…?"

"Do not make a move yet."

"Huh?"

"Once we see him…we wait and see before we decide on what to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Utsumi."

"O-okay…"

Utsumi just nodded and leaves the room to have the Guardians mobilized, and while he is at it, Gentoku rubbed his chin as he wondered what would happen next and how would things shift in his favor, as he is still hoping that his father would reconsider and give financial support on her plans to strengthen Touto's military defense against invaders she deem a threat, such as Hokuto and Seito.

He mentally hoped that his father would listen to him and see the logic in strengthening their territory's defenses as he deemed Seito and Hokuto as SERIOUS threats to Touto's security and peace, and he is ready to do whatever it takes to make it happen.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Build is taking on the Diamond Smash as Banjou and Scorpius watches on, and the younger boy is perplexed at the events that transpired, as he had never seen anything like this, assuming that it was a magical creature that was never discovered, and he took note to inform his father about what he discovered.

Banjou is also surprised, as he too never seen anything like this, but then he advised Scorpius to get going, saying that the situation is too dangerous for him, but Scorpius insisted on staying saying that he needed to see this through, much to Banjou's dismay.

"Hey, kid!"

"Huh?"

"Go!"

"What?"

"Get going! It's too dangerous here!"

"I'm staying."

"What?"

"I want to see where this lead to."

Build appeared to have some difficulty in dealing with the Smash, as it began firing shards that resembled diamonds, causing the trio to seek cover, and decided to end it as Build removed the Tank bottle and replaced it with another, the finger-sized bottle has a different crest which he shook it before inserting it inside the slot and spinning the lever on the belt.

Belt: " ** _RABBIT...SHOUJIKI...ARE YOU READY?_** "

Ryuga and Scorpius stared in surprise as a projection materialized in front and behind the stranger, as the projections, resembling construction wires seen on making a building appeared and SLAMMED him, encasing him in an armor.

The stranger's armored appearance appeared to be asymmetrical, as the armor has two contrasting colors, red and blue, and they appeared to spread all over its armored body, and what's more, his helmet's lens appeared to be compound-shaped, giving the appearance of INSECT EYES, and the antenna-like objects on the helmet resembled RABBIT EARS.

Then his right leg and foot has a mix of colors black and CYAN, where the foot shows to have metallic cyan armor, while his left leg and foot has a mix of colors black and red, where the foot shows to have the appearance of a **_rabbit's hind foot_**.

His left armored arm, however, showed that he is armed with a long nozzle of a **_vacuum cleaner_** , which doubled as a weapon of sorts.

Both Banjou and Scorpius were in a state of disbelief at what they just saw, and wondered if Build's new form is for show or for real, wondering how one arming himself with a vacuum cleaner count as a weapon given that the Smash firing diamond shards as a weapon.

"What the…?"

"Blimey."

"What's he thinking?"

"…"

"Can he handle that thing with a vacuum cleaner?"

"This should be interesting…"

"…"

"…"

The scene shows that the Diamond Smash fired a volley of diamond projectiles, but Build uses the vacuum arm to suck all of the diamond shards inside, then fired it back, hitting the head and torso, and the impact was strong enough to knock the Smash down, and once down, Build took out a small empty bottle and twists the cover, where the bottle seemingly absorbed the Smash, where its essence was absorbed, leaving only an unconscious man in a laboratory gown.

Both Banjou and Scorpius were shocked upon seeing it, as they never expected something like this to happen, and voiced their shocked reaction, especially when Banjou said that he encountered that man when he was imprisoned in a hidden hideout lab and forced to wear the same lab gown before being placed in a chamber with water.

Hearing this made Scorpius curious.

"What was that, sir?"

"That guy is also a kidnapped victim! He was being turned into a guinea pig!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"…"

"That's why you should get out of here, kid! You get kidnapped!"

"…"

"…"

Build heard it as well and wanted to ask Banjou, but then another Smash showed up, and this time its motif resembled a _gorilla_ and its fists were quite large, and packed some punching power, as it attempt to hit Scorpius but Banjou pulled him away and the Smash ended up smashing a parked car, denting the roof to the point where it almost bore a hole.

Build then confronted the Smash as he sees this as another opportunity to harvest another FULL BOTTLE that he can add to his arsenal, his tone showed hints of a mild scientific narcissist, though the Smash just roared in reply.

"Hmm…another Smash…"

" _Rrr…_ "

"Fine then."

" _Rrr…_ "

"You're next."

" _Rrr…_ "

"Time to begin another experiment."

" _Rrr…_ "

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while most of this chapter is split between the Harry Potter and Build world, Scorpius Malfoy gets to witness someone…who turns out to be **Kamen Rider Build**! for Scorpius, this is the first time he get to see something that is not related to magic, which he would soon find out why.

So far the Hogwarts alumni cast are quite stuck as they must establish a lead to figure out which timeline Scorpius and Albus ended up, and they have no idea where to start.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Scorpius gets to see Build in action, but then makes a shocking discovery…

Albus also appear…and also makes a discovery that he never thought would happen…

See you in July or August…

Reviews are needed...


	4. Lost In The World

**Two Wizards, A Scientist and a Parallel World**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Harry Potter**_ is owned by J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Toei and Ishimori Productions

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story picks up where the last chapter left, in which the action will intensify as Scorpius watches the battle between Build and another Smash after defeating a previous one.

Meanwhile you will get to see Albus in which he also landed in the Muggle world, only to find himself…

Well then…read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4: Sekai de ushinawa remashita**_

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Albus Potter has also landed in the Muggle world, but as he got up, he looked around, where he finds himself in a farm area, but noticed that the crops were dried out, looking like he is in a middle of a famine, and he wondered what just happened, but more importantly, he noticed that Scorpius is nowhere around and he called him out, unaware that Scorpius is quite far away from here and currently embroiled in a situation.

"Albus! Albus! Where are you?"

By then a farmer passed by and noted that Albus is a foreigner, and fortunately, he knows some English and spoke to Albus, asking if he is lost.

Albus is relieved that he can communicate with someone and asked him where he is, where the farmer said he is in _**Hokuto**_ , the south of Japan. Albus blinked his eyes when told that he is in Japan, which baffled him as he knows that they were holding the Time Turner and should be at least be in England or in the Wizarding World, and wondered if he is in the past or past the present time.

He then noticed the strange, giant walls, and asked the farmer about it, and the farmer said that what he saw is the Skywall, which struck Japan 10 years ago, dividing Japan into three territories, and revealed that the Skywall has caused all crops in Hokuto to become useless and thus the famine they are suffering is due to the Skywall Disaster, and that the Hokuto government is neglecting its people.

"Skywall…?"

"Yes."

"And Japan is divided?"

"Indeed. Because of that, Japan is split into three and each are governed by a government."

"So this place…Hokuto, is it…is…?"

"Yes…you are in the south part of Japan."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Albus was silent as he wondered what to do, as he still hasn't mastered most spells and hasn't tried apparating yet, and though he has his wand, he opted to wait out first before deciding to use magic, and the farmer offered to give him a place to stay for the day and food.

The son of Harry Potter thanked the farmer for the generosity and apologized for the trouble he caused, but the farmer said it is nothing as he would help someone in need.

"Thank you, sir. I apologize for the trouble…"

"Oh no…that is okay."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can tell that you got lost."

"Yes…I am."

"Then stay at my place. Rest up…by tomorrow we will see how to get you to international waters."

"Thank you."

"Oh, that is okay."

And so the farmer and Albus leaves the scene and are heading to the farmer's house, unaware that someone saw them and decided to report this to the Hokuto prime minister.

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shows that the Diamond Smash fired a volley of diamond projectiles, but Build uses the vacuum arm to suck all of the diamond shards inside, then fired it back, hitting the head and torso, and the impact was strong enough to knock the Smash down, and once down, Build took out a small empty bottle and twists the cover, where the bottle seemingly absorbed the Smash, where its essence was absorbed, leaving only an unconscious man in a laboratory gown.

Both Banjou and Scorpius were shocked upon seeing it, as they never expected something like this to happen, and voiced their shocked reaction, especially when Banjou said that he encountered that man when he was imprisoned in a hidden hideout lab and forced to wear the same lab gown before being placed in a chamber with water.

Hearing this made Scorpius curious.

"What was that, sir?"

"That guy is also a kidnapped victim! He was being turned into a guinea pig!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"…"

"That's why you should get out of here, kid! You get kidnapped!"

"…"

"…"

Build heard it as well and wanted to ask Banjou, but then another Smash showed up, and this time its motif resembled a gorilla and its fists were quite large, and packed some punching power, as it attempt to hit Scorpius but Banjou pulled him away and the Smash ended up smashing a parked car, denting the roof to the point where it almost bore a hole.

Build then confronted the Smash as he sees this as another opportunity to harvest another FULL BOTTLE that he can add to his arsenal, his tone showed hints of a mild scientific narcissist, though the Smash just roared in reply.

"Hmm…another Smash…"

"Rrr…"

"Fine then."

"Rrr…"

"You're next."

"Rrr…"

"Time to begin another experiment."

"Rrr…"

Build then removed the Soujiki Full Bottle and inserted the Tank Full Bottle before spinning the lever of the Mix Driver to assume the Rabbit-Tank form, just as the belt announced its form formation.

Mix Driver: " _ **RABBIT…TANK…BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? HAGANE NO MUNSOLTO…RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**_ "

There Build began to battle the Gorilla Smash and both Banjou and Scorpius watched the battle, where the Gorilla Smash got the upper hand due to its bulky size and strong punching power, and Scorpius is tempted to go and help him, and as he is about to draw his wand, Banjou held him back out of protection since he is unaware that Scorpiusis a wizard.

"Hold it, kid!"

"Huh?"

"Don't get closer!"

"But…"

"That thing might hit you!"

"But…the other guy might…"

"Let him handle that!"

"…"

Scorpius is forced to watch as he hid his wand and reluctantly let the events play out, where Build began to gain the upper hand as he fights back and the Smash started to reel back, and Banjou commented that Build may have some connection to the ones who kidnapped him and tried to experiment him, which caused Scorpius to get curious and asked him what he meant.

There Banjou told him what he knows and the teen wizard stared in surprise and bafflement at what he just heard.

"So you were framed for a crime you didn't commit?"

"Yeah."

"And then you got kidnapped?"

"That's right…then I was about to be experimented…but somehow I got away…"

"And you ended up here…"

"Yeah. I'm going to do what it takes to clear my name and expose the real culprit."

"Seriously…"

"Believe me, kid…I'm telling the truth…"

By then, Build began to toggle the mixing lever of the belt and is now ready to execute its finishing attack, which Banjou and Scorpius watched on in curiosity.

Belt: " _ **READY...GO! BOLTECH FINISH!"**_

Build then jumped high and his armored right leg and foot glowed, and descends downward towards the Smash, executing a flying kick which was somewhat strong, which resulted in an EXPLOSION and the impact knocked the smash down and there the armored entrant took out what appeared to be an empty, thumb-sized bottle and opened its cap, where the Smash's REMAINS was being absorbed.

Masaru, then approached the victim, who somewhat regained consciousness, and grabbed the victim by his gown's collar and demanded answers, as he recognized him as one of the prisoners of the secret hideout that he escaped, and he shook the victim while demanding answers.

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

"You're that guy who is screaming at that hidden lab!"

"Eh? Who are…?"

"You saw it, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Eh?"

"I don't remember anything!"

Banjou and Scorpius were astounded when the prisoner said he do not remember anything, pleading innocence while bewildered at claiming at he has no idea how he came here, and in his panicked state he ran off, and there Build told Banjou and Scorpius that this is one of the effects of the Nebula Gas…it removes the memories of the other people and events once being turned into a Smash, and after reverting back to normal once the essence have been removed.

Scorpius watches on, seeing that he had stumbled onto some conspiracy of sorts, slowly guessing that Banjou may be innocent after all, and the Slytherin member can relate as he too is in a similar situation, in which he is wrongly accused of being Voldermort's off-spring.

"He's just like me…wrongly acused…"

By then several Guardians arrived at the scene, with Gentoku Himuro leading, and he seemed to be rather pleased at finding the escaped convict easily, and then he appeared to be rather amazed at witnessing the enigmatic Kamen Rider for the first time.

This soon became a tense moment in a tense atmosphere as everyone is facing each other, and may threaten to turn into a battlefield.

Gentoku glanced at Banjou and tells him, in a rather arrogant tone, to turn himself in and face the consequences for escaping prison. Banjou fired back and told him what happened, only to be rebutted verbally by Gentoku himself, much to his dismay.

"Ryuga Banjou…surrender. Now."

"Look! I did not escape! I was abducted! I…"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"I did not kill anybody! I was set upped!"

"Coming from a murder convict? Don't make me laugh."

"I said I did not kill anyone!"

"Surrender now or I will be forced to use brutal force on you. Your choice."

"…"

Banjou pleaded his case and reiterated that he was abducted from prison and was close to being turned into a Smash, but Gentoku tells him to stop spouting FAIRY TALE NONSENSE and gave him an ultimatum - surrender peacefully or he would be restrained by force.

Banjou slowly knelt down as he is starting to get disenchanted as no one seemed to believe him, and the enigmatic Kamen Rider looked on, seeing that Banjou is not lying. Seeing that Banjou is a victim of circumstances, he came up with an idea, and grabbed him by his collar and told him to hold on, stating that they are getting out of here.

"Hold on tight."

"Huh?"

"We're getting out of here."

"Eh? Why…?"

"Looks to me that you're telling the truth. If you were lying, then you would have run off."

"So…so then…you believe me? That I did not kill anyone? You believe that I was kidnapped?"

"For now. You said that you were kidnapped, placed in a secret lab and placed in a glass container with water and gas mask…and that Smash went after you…it happened to me as well, and seeing that your my only lead…I'll be needing your help…and maybe we can find clues that would help clear your name. are you okay with that?"

"Heck I am! I'll go with you!"

The armored individual then got the motorcycle to start, and drives away with Banjou in tow, which prompted Gentoku to order the Guardians to go after them, verbally making it clear that the Kamen Rider is now a wanted felon.

As the Guardians started to chase their targets, Scorpius backed away as he watches the chase commencing, and now he is all alone as the Guardians are mobilized and went after Masaru and the Kamen Rider.

Gentoku walked a bit forward and asks his aides if there are anyone else here, which his aides said that so far there are none, other than Banjou and the Kamen Rider. Gentoku nodded and instructed his aides to use lethal force if needed in order to stop the two escapees from getting far.

The aide then asks what would happen if the two escapees get killed, which Gentoku harshly responded that it does not matter as long as they are brought in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"But what if those got killed…"

"Who cares? If they break that easily then they are no worth!"

"…"

"Proceed as instructed!"

"Y-yes, sir…"

"…"

As Gentoku is about to leave, he just noticed Scorpius and wondered if the teen wizard witnessed everything, and sensing trouble, Scorpius began feigning innocence and asked if Banjou is a wanted criminal, and somehow Gentoku took the bait, believing that Scorpius is unaware and tells him that Banjou is an escaped criminal who was convicted of murder.

Scorpius, having witnessed everything pretended to be dumbfounded and claimed that Banjou has completely fooled him, and apologized, which Gentoku said it is okay and advised him to be more careful and be mindful of strangers.

"Then Mr. Banjou is…?"

"Yes. A convicted murderer, and he will lie his way out."

"I didn't know. Had I known…I would have…"

"You didn't know."

"I'm sorry, sir…I…"

"It's okay. Just be more careful."

"I will, sir."

"Good to hear."

Gentoku then tells Scorpius to go home, saying it is for his own safety, and Scorpius nodded as he walked away, though Gentoku eyed him as he had a feeling that what Scorpius claimed may not be true and whispered to his assistant, Nariaki Utsumi, to keep a close, watchful eye on Scorpius just to be sure, which Utsumi nodded.

 _ **To Be Continued**_...

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Scorpius Malfoy gets to witness a conspiracy theory scene here, and narrowly managed to fool a potential corrupt official from suspecting anything, but this is just the start as trouble will soon appear.

Albus has appeared in the Muggle world as well, on to find himself separated from Scorpius and ended up in the south portion of Japan, and for now he would have to make do with lodging with a poor farmer in order to survive for the day before figuring out what his next move would be..

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Scorpius gets to go on a tour within Touto, but then makes a shocking discovery the moment danger charges in…

Albus also gets to see more of Hokuto…and also makes a discovery that he never thought would happen…

See you in August or September…

Reviews are needed…


	5. Stranded In The North

**Two Wizards, A Scientist and a Parallel World**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Harry Potter**_ is owned by J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ is owned by Toei and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the two British boys are about to explore this world that appeared to be the Muggle world, but would soon learn that this isn't what it appeared to be, and while Scorpius attempts to blend in this strange place called Japan, Albus will be shown and where he ended up…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

As the Guardians started to chase their targets, Scorpius backed away as he watches the chase commencing, and now he is all alone as the Guardians are mobilized and went after Masaru and the Kamen Rider.

Gentoku walked a bit forward and asks his aides if there are anyone else here, which his aides said that so far there are none, other than Banjou and the Kamen Rider. Gentoku nodded and instructed his aides to use lethal force if needed in order to stop the two escapees from getting far.

The aide then asks what would happen if the two escapees get killed, which Gentoku harshly responded that it does not matter as long as they are brought in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"But what if those got killed…"

"Who cares? If they break that easily then they are no worth!"

"…"

"Proceed as instructed!"

"Y-yes, sir…"

"…"

As Gentoku is about to leave, he just noticed Scorpius and wondered if the teen wizard witnessed everything, and sensing trouble, Scorpius began feigning innocence and asked if Banjou is a wanted criminal, and somehow Gentoku took the bait, believing that Scorpius is unaware and tells him that Banjou is an escaped criminal who was convicted of murder.

Scorpius, having witnessed everything pretended to be dumbfounded and claimed that Banjou has completely fooled him, and apologized, which Gentoku said it is okay and advised him to be more careful and be mindful of strangers.

"Then Mr. Banjou is…?"

"Yes. A convicted murderer, and he will lie his way out."

"I didn't know. Had I known…I would have…"

"You didn't know."

"I'm sorry, sir…I…"

"It's okay. Just be more careful."

"I will, sir."

"Good to hear."

Gentoku then tells Scorpius to go home, saying it is for his own safety, and Scorpius nodded as he walked away, though Gentoku eyed him as he had a feeling that what Scorpius claimed may not be true and whispered to his assistant, Nariaki Utsumi, to keep a close, watchful eye on Scorpius just to be sure, which Utsumi nodded.

"Utsumi…carefully trail that boy."

"Are you sure? He doesn't look like he…"

"Just to be sure. I have a feeling that he may have taken what he is told."

"And what if that boy is…?"

"You know what to do."

"Very well."

"Good. Now go."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 ** _Be The One_** (by Pandora feat. Beverly) ** _  
_**(Opening theme of ** _Kamen Rider Build_** )

 _Kono mama_  
 _Aruki tsuzuketeiru_  
 _Konya mo maasugu_  
 _Hitori no ashiato tadotte_

 _Hateshinai_  
 _dakedo kimi dake wa_  
 _Dokoka de matteru_  
 _Egao tayasazuni_

 _There you will_

 _Be The One Be The One_  
 _All right_  
 _Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara_  
 _Be The Knights Be The knights_  
 _All right_  
 _Tsuyoku nareruyo I wanna Get it_

 _Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime_  
 _Kokoro ni furete todokuyo tsutaware_  
 _Be The One Be The Knights Message_  
 _Okoruyo hibikuyo_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5:_** ** _Kita ni zashō_**

Scorpius began to walk the streets and pondered carefully on where to go, as this is the first time he is in Japan, and has no idea where to start and who to approach, given what he witnessed a while ago, and realized that the government officials here cannot be trusted, and while walking, he can sense that Utsumi is secretly trailing him, and had to think of a way to shake him off.

He calmly walked to a corner before hiding behind a parked car, and there Utsumi is rather taken aback at losing sight of the British boy, and he frantically searched the area, failing to take note of the parked car as Scorpius hid underneath the car, watching Utsumi frantically looking for his target.

After a few minutes, Utsumi called Gentoku and told him that he lost sight of Scorpius, though Gentoku said it is okay, and told him to report back to the hideout, and tells him not to let Scorpius know that they are onto him to avert any suspicion.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes. Forget the boy and head back."

"What if I…"

"In case you ran into him…subdue him and bring him with you. Until then, head back."

"What about Ryuga Banjou?"

"The Guardians will deal with him."

"Very, well sir. Will be heading back."

"Good."

After that, Utsumi leaves the scene, and once the coast is clear, Scorpius came out from hiding and sighed in relief, and now he has to think of a way to get back to England, but also find out what happened to Albus, unaware that the second son of Hary Potter is somewhere within Japan, and both boys have no idea that they somewhat ended up in a different Muggle world that is vastly different from the real one as this Japan is divided into three territory:

\- Touto

\- Hokuto

\- Seito

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to Hokuto, where you can see Albus walking around, lost and confused, as he is unfamiliar at the surroundings he is in, and he noticed that something foreboding is going on here, as Hokuto is a province-like area where farmers live and tended to their crops and everything else, unlike in Touto, which is like a capital city filled with buildings and financial hubs.

Albus passed by several farm-like areas, where he is quite shocked to see that every crops in most of its farmland are rendered infertile, resulting in a famine. Albus was quite shocked at seeing the farmers and their families suffered due to the economic collapse and the hardships.

After walking around for almost an hour, Albus sat on a huge rock as he is quite exhausted, and a family of four, seeing the exhausted foreigner, offered him shelter and food, which Albus politely accepted, and soon he is given hospitality and he thanked the farmer and his wife for the kind help.

"Come in…we'll give you food."

"Don't be shy, lad."

"Thank you."

"You must be tired."

"it's okay. You may rest here for now."

"Is it okay, sir…ma'am? Won't I be…"

"No, of course not."

"We welcome anyone who are in need."

"…"

Out of curiosity, Albus asked the farmer what happened here and why every farmland's crops are rendered infertile, as well as what is the huge, glowing wall that looked like a prison wall, and there the farmer explained to Albus about the Skywall, and the disaster that happened ten years ago, which surprised the young British boy, as he never recalled ever reading it on the newspaper before his and Scorpius' encounter with Delphini.

What Albus did not know is that he and Scorpius ended up on a parallel Muggle world and is currently in Japan, that has been split into three territories. There the farmer told him about the situation here, like the strict immigration laws, the hardship here and that most of the residents here try to secretly leave Hokuto and attempted to get asylum at its bordering territories like Touto and Seito.

Albus was somewhat a bit confused as he knows that Japan is a single country, and hearing that this country is split into three is something he did not understand, but then the farmer's wife came and told her husband that Guardians and soldiers are coming here, and suspected that they might have received report that Albus might be here.

The farmer then led Albus to a closet and told him to hide here as he and his wife will stall the soldiers and urged him to stay here and not make a noise, stating that he cannot guarantee his safety should Albus is seen on sight.

"Stay here. And don't make a noise."

"But…why…?"

"The government here in Hokuto is too strict, and will apprehend anyone who are here illegally. Make no mistake, they either deport the captured or even imprison them without trial."

"Seriously, sir?"

"Yes. so for your own safety, stay here and wait till I will tell you when it is safe to come out."

"…"

"Trust me on this."

"Very well, sir…"

Nodding, Albus hid inside the closet filled with clothes, and as the farmer and his wife are pretending to carry on with their daily lives, the Hokuto army soldiers came and knocked on the door, and the farmer answered, where the soldiers asked if they happened to see a foreigner passing by here and told him that if any are seen, he/she must be surrendered to the authorities.

The farmer feigned innocence and said that he hasn't seen one and also said it is unlikely that would happen given the Skywall and all, and the soldier said that there are no exceptions, and reminded the farmer that he can be arrested if proven that he and his family are harboring any suspicious persons, which the farmer assured that he is not doing anything like that.

"May we remind you, sir…if you are found out that you are hiding any…"

"I assure you…we do not hide any suspicious persons. We are barely making a living here…"

"No exceptions. That is that."

"Yes, of course…"

"If you see any suspicious persons, let us know."

"Yes, we will."

"Then we're off."

"Good day to you all."

After that, the soldiers left, and following them are the robotic Guardians, and once they are out of sight, the farmer slowly led Albus out of the closet, and told the British boy that he has to stay here for now as it is dangerous for him to loiter the streets, as the Hokuto army are out to apprehend any ILLEGAL ALIENS here even if they are also Japanese.

Albus became quite alarmed as he felt that the situation is bordering on discrimination, which the farmer said that this has been going on for 10 years and said that he wished that the Skywall never happened in the first place, and told him that he should stay here for now, and promised that he will see if he could find a way to get Albus out of Hokuto.

The young wizard nodded and thanked the farmer for the help and generosity, which the farmer said it is nothing, and stated that he has been planning to get himself and his family out of Hokuto, reasoning that he is fed up with the Hokuto Prime Minister for exploiting the poor and prioritizing military funding instead of helping the farmers. Albus became worried about this and offered to help, but the farmer told the boy not to work himself up over this.

"You don't need to work yourself up over this."

"But I…"

"It's fine. While you are here you are our guest. Once we find a way to get you out of Hokuto…and maybe out of Japan, then you can worry about what comes next."

"…"

"For now you need to worry about how to survive for the next few days without the risk of getting caught."

"I…see."

"So right now…make yourself at home."

"O-okay…"

The farmer's wife then gives Albus some clothes that would fit him, which he accepted, and as she began to cook some food, the teen boy wizard wondered what has happened to Scorpius and where did he end up, unaware that Scorpius is currently at Touto, which is near the border of Hokuto.

-x-

Back at Touto, Scorpius is forced to do some scrapping, in which he studied the currency of the place, realizing that it does not use the currency of Yen despite being in Japan, and while at an eatery, with the cashier not looking, Scorpius took out his wand and uses a spell to duplicate the currency of Touto, so that he could have some cash and use it to survive the first 48 hours, and using the wand, he made several copies of the Touto currency money and soon bought some food before lodging at a hostel.

Thanks to the magical device he carried that enabled him to communicate in Nihongo (Japanese), Scorpius is able to negotiate with the hostel owner and got a comfortable room with a computer with and WIFI and uses the computer to figure out how to get to England and try to contact his father, Draco, unaware of the fact that he is in a parallel Muggle world.

By then the hostel owner came and told Scorpius that he can use the bathroom to have a warm bath, which Scorpius thanked the hostel owner for the generosity, which the owner said it is nothing.

"…so that's that. If you need anything, just call me."

"Thank you, sir."

"It's nothing."

"I appreciate it."

"It's fine. You're the first foreigner to ever come this this hostel. I'm surprised that someone as young like a teenager get to stay here despite the Skywall tragedy."

"I…see…"

"Well, then…enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, sir."

After that, Scorpius began using social media apps like Facebook to try accessing the accounts of his father, and that of the Potters, only to find out that neither Draco or Harry Potter have any account, and when accessing the National Statistics Office, Scorpius was alarmed that there are no records of the Malfoys and the Potters, which made him alarmed as he could not believe that this has happened.

" _Merlin's beard…! This can't be…is this for real…?_ "

Scorpius then decided to plan ahead and see if he could find a way to leave Japan and go to England to see if what he suspect is true or not, as he refused to believe that his family and the Potter family do not have their records of existence, and wondered if Albus is okay as he has no idea that his best friend is only a border away from his current location.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, As Scorpius get to shine in this chapter, as he is forced to explore this strange world that is supposed to be the Muggle world, yet he had no idea that this Mugle world is parallel to the real Muggle world, as the Malfoy and Potter family do not have any records of existence…and now he is going to dig deeper and figure out a way to find Albus…

On the other hand, Albus is just a border away from Scorpius' current location, and he too is on his own as he is taken in by a kind farmer and his wife, whilst he has to stay hidden after word got out that he is seen in the hostile Hokuto…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Scorpius attempts to leave Touto to try finding Albus, but encountered some trouble which would put him in jeopardy, while Albus also gets into trouble when his location is found…resulting in a rather tension-like situation…

See you in late April…

Reviews are needed…


End file.
